Before You
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Collection of KLAINE ONE-SHOTS!So all chapters can be read completely independent from each other. My attempt at adding some, okay a lot, more Klaine to Glee Season 3, because there can never be enough. CANON as much as I can manage.
1. Tracks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **

**Please ENJOY all the one-shots to come, writing them keeps me happy while waiting for the next episodes to roll around, I hope they will do **

**the same for you too.  
><strong>

To a great, fun, wonderful Season 3 of Glee. *RAISES HER GLASS* (On that note, I miss The Warblers already *RAISES HER GLASS TO THE WARBLERS*

one last time, sniff)

Love, M

* * *

><p><strong>Before You<strong>

„What did you do?"

"Sorry?"

"What did you do two years ago for Valentine's Day?"

"…and you have been thinking about this because?"

"Well, last Valentine's you said that this year you wanted to do something really radical. You also let slip that it is your favorite holiday. So I assume…I

mean, I do not know a single person who loves Christmas and not buys a tree every single year."

Kurt finds it humanly impossible to suppress the smirk that slowly spreads on his face at the look of surprise and awe on Blaine face.

"So what exactly did you do on previous Valentine's Days?"

"Oh so now it is _days_, as in several?"

"Blainnnne." Kurt says in a slightly whiny tone.

"Yes, Babe?" Blaine replies, sounding way too pleased with himself.

"Now you are just being mean."

It is Blaine's turn to smirk as Kurt hits him playfully with his free left open-palmed hand on his left shoulder.

Blaine chuckles and squeezes the hand he is holding firmly in his own left reassuringly before he says "I love you. Does it really matter what sometimes

delusional, crazy, even occasionally downright weird things I did before you found me?"

"Of course it does not matter," Kurt instantly replies, leaning his head gently against Blaine's left shoulder as they continue their stroll along the forest track,

covered in colorful autumn leaves, "but, it might be entertaining, and most of all…."

Blaine sensing Kurt's hesitation asks "Most of all?"

And Kurt stops lets go of his boyfriend's hand and fixes his eyes on the patterns the crisp leaves make on the ground.

Blaine instantly turns, taking both of Kurt's hands and tilts his head trying to catch Kurt's eyes with his own "Hey? If it means that much to you, of course I

will tell you."

Blaine is about to get on his knees in front of Kurt just to catch his eyes when Kurt mumbles something Blaine does not quite catch. "Sorry?"

"I said, it is not that."

"What is it then, Babe? Please tell me?" Blaine almost whispers the last sentence, trying to make his own voice sound as soft as possible.

Kurt looks up with a sigh, gently squeezing Blaine's hands as he speaks "I am afraid it will sound stupid."

"I love you, I want you to always be comfortable telling me anything at all, and I think in time we will be," Blaine reassures Kurt with a smile.

Kurt replies with a small hesitant smile himself, and Blaine feels like he is slowly getting through. His own smile grows slightly in response to this thought,

which seems to do the trick.

As Kurt speaks, his eyes are locked intently with Blaine's, hands holding on tight to each other "It is just…I want you to tell me about your past so I can

understand…I would love to know how you became the person I am so hopelessly and desperately in love with." Kurt blushes at his own words and looks

down again so Blaine tenderly places a hand under Kurt's chin and lovingly moves Kurt's head slightly up, simultaneously angling his own down to press a

passionate kiss to Kurt's lips.

As Blaine pulls away he whispers, his lips still so close they are brushing against Kurt's with every syllable he speaks, "Sounds wonderful."

Blaine feels Kurt shiver slightly and not from the autumn cold, before both boys lean in for another kiss.

"One condition though," Blaine says when they, after minutes of just standing in the middle of the technicolored woods kissing, hands tangled in each

other's hair, separate.

"Yes?" Kurt replies, still slightly breathless and a questioning look on his face.

"I mean I will tell you my stories even if you say no to my idea, so condition is probably the wrong word, but…I would love to hear your stories, too; to learn

about your past, but especially to learn all about you."

"I would love that," Kurt beams, placing another quick peck to Blaine's lips before slipping his hands off Blaine's shoulders, where they had been resting,

and recapturing Blaine's left hand once again firmly in his right; taking a moment to thoroughly intertwine his fingers with Blaine's, who hums in

appreciation of such attention to detail, Kurt is rewarded with a bright smile and a quick kiss from Blaine, before they continue their slow stroll along

the forest track.


	2. Old Fear    TPPP

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, not even a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Fear <strong>(The Purple Piano Project)

„…and then she said I make her want to be you, well, my boyfriend, which is you, so…please stop me rambling, I feel like I have been going on forever

about how utterly crushed Rachel and I were after seeing that group perform, and it is really not that happy a memory to begin with."

Blaine, who is lying on his back on top of Kurt's bed, with Kurt leaning slightly over him, leans up to kiss Kurt softly "Better? Not such an all together bad

week anymore?"

"If we can keep doing this forever…much, much better."

"Well, I am not sure if I can promise forever, but how do two more hours sound for now? And I have a couple of other things in mind that we can add to

this," Blaine says smirking as he leans up for a passionate kiss, pushing himself up and Kurt back, rolling over, so that now Kurt is lying under him, panting

heavily as Blaine pulls away.

Both boys are smirking for a second, but Blaine's smirk turns into an affectionate smile quickly and he leans down so his lips are positioned right next to

Kurt's right ear "You are amazing."

Blaine feels Kurt shift his head so that his right cheek is resting on Blaine's left, and Kurt's left hand is running over and over through the curls lose at

Blaine's neck. Blaine shivers in response and is about to draw back a little so he can catch Kurt's gaze once again when…"Wait." Kurt whispers, and Blaine

lets out a soft moan as he feels the breath of his boyfriend ghost over his right ear.

Blaine, who has closed his eyes to focus more on the light touches, gasps as he feels Kurt's right hand slip under his t-shirt and move tenderly up his chest

to rest right over his heart. "Thank you."

Blaine really does not want to but now really feels he has to pull back to see if he can tell what exactly Kurt is expressing his gratitude towards him for.

So Blaine places his own right hand over his shirt unto Kurt's hand still resting on his chest, pressing Kurt's hand firmer into his own chest before moving to

kiss Kurt deeply while pulling them both into a sitting position on Kurt's bed.

When they break apart, once again, Kurt is about to move his hand away from Blaine's chest, but Blaine slightly shaking his head whispers "It feels so

right."

Kurt can only smile, because "It really, really does."

So as Blaine moves his free hand to Kurt's chest, Kurt gasps, because even resting over the fabric of Kurt's white button-up he can feel the warmth of his

boyfriend's palm on himself so clearly.

Blaine watches, his breath hitching in his throat, as Kurt moves the hand not resting against Blaine's chest, to undo the top four buttons of his own shirt,

before he tenderly grasps Blaine's free hand guiding it under the fabric to rest directly on bare skin over Kurt's heart.

Eyes locked they both move closer, careful not to lose the contact of hands on bare skin, so close eventually that their hands still resting over ever faster

beating hearts are the only thing keeping any distance between them.

"I meant what I said Kurt," Blaine eventually whispers, "You are more than amazing. You might be short on extracurricular activities right now, but you have

enough passion to reach any goal you set yourself."

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine fiercely, both boys feeling heartbeats speeding up further, which none had thought even possible a moment ago.

As they separate once again and finally hands leave chests, in favor of resting on thighs and cheeks, Blaine smiles warmly at Kurt once again "Case in point.

So much passion."

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine and holds on for dear life, with both boys still kneeling on Kurt's bed.

As Kurt begins to shake slightly in Blaine's arms, Blaine begins to draw soft circles on Kurt's back "Hey? Kurt? Love? Are you okay?"

"Yes." Kurt answers, and Blaine can hear tears in his boyfriend's voice.

"What is the matter Kurt?"

"I…I just can't believe you are hear and real and want to be with me."

"Of course I do. I love you so damn much."

"It is just, one year ago I was so lonely. One year ago I thought I would never be happy, ever, and certainly not this much. I sometimes still fear you are

not real. That I went insane, because I could not escape Karofky's bullying and harassment, and I made The Warblers, Dalton and You all up in my head."

Blaine pulls out of Kurt's embrace, taking hold of both of Kurt's hands with his own, intertwining their fingers slow and tenderly, then looks up to lock eyes

with Kurt.

As he moves forward to pepper Kurt's face over and over with kisses, Blaine keeps whispering "I love you."

Blaine allows Kurt to cry it all out as, after minutes of these ministrations, they lay back down tangling and pulling and scooting and pressing chests and

limbs closer and closer until there is no way they could ever get any closer at all or any further intertwined, and soon Kurt drifts of to sleep, head resting on

Blaine's chest.

Burt finds them like this, hours later, when he comes to Kurt's room to tell Kurt dinner is ready. Blaine is now fast asleep as well, and Burt smiles at the

loving way his son and Blaine are holding each other.

He lets them rest two more hours, then he gently wakes Blaine and takes him home, not wanting Blaine to drive himself in his still sleepy state.

Kurt hates waking up alone in his bed the next morning; at school spotting Blaine in the doorway to the choir room he almost breaks into a run, before

remembering that his skinny jeans are just not made for that kind of spontaneously enthusiastic behavior.

Finally reaching the doorway and Blaine, Kurt moves to rest his forehead against Blaine's taking the first relaxed deep breath of the day.

"Still worried I might not be real?" Blaine says with a reassuring decidedly soft smile.

"No." Kurt replies with a bright smile of his own on his lips, "More worried that you manage to get me all excited about going to school, even getting here

extra early,…and…"

"And?" Blaine echoes with a smile.

"I just really missed you so much, when I woke up this morning, alone."

Blaine nods knowingly, then whispers so only Kurt can hear "I never thought I could miss the sound, even the feel, of another person's heartbeat. That

is…until I met you."


	3. We Have Been Over This TPPP

**A/N: My personal tribute to THE BLAZER;) ENJOY! I still don't own Glee okay, but I am so tired of typing it, so I am just saying it here one more time, and of course it applies to all of my future posts as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>We have been over this <strong>(The Purple Piano Project)**  
><strong>

„Did you hear that elevator music they were playing in there just now?", Blaine asks with an irritated look on his face as they step out of the Lima Bean.

"Mmh," Kurt replies.

"Were they playing it all along? I only just noticed as we got up to leave, and I am pretty sure they played something quite different all the times we were

here before."

"I really am not sure. Maybe they got a new manager who is into esoteric elevator music, who knows."

Kurt turns to face his boyfriend and smiles as they stop in front of Blaine's car and Kurt reaches out to straighten Blaine's lapel.

"Are you sure you want me to transfer?", Blaine asks with a look a little too serious to actually be perceived as purely that.

"Why?", Kurt asks confused.

Blaine's eyes dart from his lapel, over which Kurt's hand is splayed out now, to Kurt and raises an eyebrow.

"What?", Kurt asks again, innocently, but a smirk is visibly tugging on his lips, asking to be let out to match Blaine's expression as Blaine says "Kurt, we

have been over this, you know you loooooooooove the blazer."

Kurt tries to focus and get back into the mindset of the innocent baby penguin he once…but gives up when Blaine adds "Come on Kurt, do I really have to

remind you? You even asked me to get it out several times over the summer, and the tie, you love ties."

The wink and grin that follow this statement have Kurt grab Blaine by his Dalton tie, crash his lips to Blaine's, and in the next second Kurt is pressing Blaine

into the side of the car and himself flush against Blaine.

Blaine shivers at what Kurt says as they eventually break apart "Don't worry Love, I have a large supply of ties and bowties, and who says you have to

return all of your uniforms to Dalton. I mean stuff gets lost all the time."

Blaine just stands there gaping at his boyfriend as Kurt himself accentuates his own statement with a wink and slowly turns, throwing Blaine one last

suggestive, and as Blaine thinks, very seductive look over his shoulder. "See you later, Love."

"Damn," Blaine breaths out.

As he climbs into his car he already finds his mind working away, plotting the perfect outfit to audition in for '…Nude Erections. Wait what? New Directions,

of course, gosh, where is your mind Blaine! Maybe Wes and David are right to blame teenage hormones for everything,' Blaine thinks, and finds himself

considering next how far his two best friends might deliberately push the boundaries if they were girls and had the excuse of a monthly cycle of hormones

on their side on top of everything else. 'And where the hell did that thought come from now?' Blaine shakes his head at himself.

He cannot remember a single time he has felt so uncomfortable sitting on this couch.

Hearing the gavel come down he thinks 'Okay, now I am just feeling more uncomfortable and actually just a little ill.'

"Calm down people." Blaine hears Wes's voice, afraid to look up from where he is currently staring at the floor of the Warbler practice room.

"Blaine." Hearing his name he feels like he has to look up and meets David's eyes and smiling face?

"We are very happy for you, and Kurt."

"And we are not mad at you." Thad quickly adds, although he sees a sadness in Thad's eyes he cannot place and thinks back to all the times that Kurt has

told him that he had always suspected Thad has a slight crush on Blaine.

Blaine back then had of course waved it off, but now finds himself glancing around the room wondering who else…but then quickly shakes his head 'This is

ridiculous Blaine, stop it, you are leaving to be with your boyfriend and now you find yourself wondering, just stop it, get a grip.'

Blaine is seriously about to slap himself to snap out of it, but is thankfully spared that fate as Jeff speaks up "Does that mean that I have an actual shot at

getting a real solo for competition myself this year?"

"Ouch. Jeff. Just ouch," Blaine replies before he can contain himself, and the rest of the Warblers actually burst out into laughter and only grow quiet again

as Wes speaks up, "Yes, Jeff, and may I remind everyone, that we never intentionally favored Blaine over anyone, we just…"

"…happen to be his two best friends and…Thad? Thad, what exactly are you to Blaine?", Nick adds smirking.

'Oh, okay, so maybe others have noticed too, and Kurt was not completely wrong,' Blaine thinks then regains focus and says "The council has been informed

since yesterday afternoon actually, and Wes, David, Thad and I have been able to track down some freshman who are interested in auditioning so you will

have some new blood too."

Jeff and Nick do not look all too happy about the announcement, and no one blames them really.

"I bet none of them will be able to dance like you," Trent says with a sad smile.

"And who will I be able to blame now for footprints I cause on random furniture all over school? Can you at least come visit? It will make it more plausible

when I say it was Blaine Anderson," Nick says turning to whisper the last sentence to Jeff, who snickers in response.

"Of course I will stop by to hang with you guys. I told Kurt," Blaine stops and heaves a big sigh, "this is not an easy decision, and that I cannot just bail on

you guys…my friends."

"Wait," David says, a serious look on his face, "did I just hear that right 'is', 'cannot'? Don't tell me Kurt does not know about this yet."

Blaine looks guilty sitting there his best puppy-dog eyed look skipping around the room between the Warblers, who have all burst into jitter again.

It is, as so often, the repeated banging of Wes's gavel that quiets them down, and Blaine cannot help but think, from what he has heard about and seen of

New Directions, that Mr. Schue should really think about investing in one.

"Blaine," Wes says with a sigh, "this is the whole 'I-cannot-possible-tell-Kurt-I-am-desperately-in-love-with-him' situation all over again, don't you see that!"

And Wes sounds impatient now, and Blaine knows that is hard to achieve, but also knows what he has planned himself so "No, no it is not, because Kurt and

I have talked about it, and he is just waiting for an answer from me, so I am taking the opportunity to surprise him. I have it all figured out," Blaine adds as

he gets several skeptical looks from all around the room.

"Just tell us you are not going to sing 'When I get you alone' to anyone again, especially Kurt. Somehow I profoundly doubt he would appreciate the irony."

Trent looks worried saying this, and Blaine shakes his head, grinning widely as he says "I can promise I have a much better song picked out this time, and

an outfit Kurt will love."

"Right, you are not going to wear the uniform this time, so what are you planning exactly?", Jeff asks.

"That I am not going to wear the uniform is only partly true, you will know why as soon as I tell you my song choice."

And Wes, exchanging a quick look with David, who Wes thinks must be feeling and thinking the same, try as he may, cannot get rid of the sinking feeling he

has at hearing these words, which turns, at hearing Blaine's next words into a feeling of actual drowning out on sea somewhere in a storm to wild to actually

measure on any scale known to humankind to this day "Joe Cocker, 'You can leave your hat on.'"

The room is instantly quiet, and Wes thinks he was wrong and it is not a storm at all he had felt brewing before, but a blizzard. Everyone in the room seems

to be frozen in their places, so when Jeff whispers to Nick "But our uniform does not even have a hat," Blaine does his best to put on his brightest most

proud smile, wishing he had a secret camera set up, so he could show Kurt the expression on his friends faces.

Only when the audio is added as Blaine bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter the others catch on, and are soon laughing to "Honestly guys, not even I

would do that, at least not in public, what may or may not have happened over the su…"

"OKAY BLAINE! Please stop talking now!"

"Sorry Wes."

"Blaine, I would smack you over the head with my gavel if the freshman who want to audition where already here today. One, to make an example of you,

and two, for putting ideas about our school uniform and stripping into their young impressionable minds," Wes says squinting his eyes.

"We are oh so young too, and still very impressionable," Jeff says tugging playfully at Nicks tie, to loosen it a little, and Nick smirks at Jeff and winks.

"Yes, and you are also all already on my list of lost cases," Wes mutters under his breath, followed by a sigh, and David breaks into laughter as he replies

"Like you have never used the school uniform to get some action."

"David! I am a figure of authority here, stop undermining me with your intimate knowledge of my private life. Also, You are one to talk."

"Don't worry Wes, we all still love you," Jeff adds with a smile.

"How often, I am a figure of authority, you are not supposed to love me."

"Oh well then we really have to vote you of the council, because our love for you is just too strong," Nick grins broadly as he says this.

"Okay, serious now guys. Thank you for showing me that you will be perfectly fine without me, and I promise I will visit loads, with Kurt, and alone, and you

can come visit as well."

"So what is your real song choice for you know, outside the bedroom," Trent asks smiling.

"Okay, so I am going to sing to Kurt, again on the steps at his, well soon our, school, and the song I chose is 'It's not unusual'."

Blaine hears sounds of approval and continues by getting out several photographs, "…and for the next bit, I actually need your help. I tried on several outfits

last night, and well…what do you think?"

The Warblers are soon all huddled around the small coffee table in the middle of the room, and Blaine, who for some reason has decided to climb on it and

sit himself cross-legged on top of it pointing between the different photographs as the Warblers give their opinions, thinks to himself 'I am really, really

going to miss these guys.'

Checking his reflection in the mirror for a final time, Blaine fumbles nervously with his favorite bowtie; favorite, at least in part, because Kurt helped him

pick it out when Blaine was looking for a fashionable accessory over the summer.

At the time Kurt had started dropping hints here and there that he wished they were both at the same school for their senior year, and, well Blaine liked to

be prepared, just in case.

Getting out of his car at McKinley, and stepping into the halls of the actual building Blaine keeps tugging at the bowtie from time to time, not really to

straighten it out, that is in no way necessary – Kurt practically held a seminar for him on how to wear bowties during the summer, because as Kurt put it

'There is no use in owning a piece of clothing that one does not know how to wear'.

So it is more an unconscious confidence thing that Blaine keeps reaching up to the one piece of clothing that reminds him not only in its colorfulness of the

person who actually makes him want to be in this essentially hostile environment.

Further, after wearing a tie every day at Dalton for so long Blaine feels strangely comforted knowing the bowtie is there, and keeps reaching up intentionally

as well, to ckeck, to make sure it is still there, just in case.

The tugging and pulling only stops when he turns into the hallway where he knows Kurt's locker to be. The bowtie is all but forgotten as his eyes fall on

Kurt.

"Hey you," Blaine chimes happily.

"Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," Kurt says, a slight smile tugging on his lips, despite the bad week he is having.


	4. The Kiss That Missed TPPP

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **I felt like being a little silly tonight, here is the result of slightly over an hour's silliness on my part. Enjoy, Hate, Love, LAUGH most of all, and of course Read *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>The Kiss That Missed (TPPP)<br>**

„Kurt, what are you doing?", Blaine asked as he walked into his boyfriends bedroom, and found Kurt typing away frantically in the comment section to a youtube video that was already scrolled so far up, that it was impossible for Blaine to make out what it was at all.

"Kurt?", Blaine repeated as Kurt just kept hammering away at his keyboard without saying so much as hello, and muttering to himself, "No more apologies, pfff."

So Blaine did the first thing he could think of and something he had been waiting to do all day.

Kurt did not know it yet, as Blaine touched his lips to those of his boyfriend, but this would turn out to be the last time he would kiss his boyfriend in his Dalton uniform.

When Blaine broke the kiss, he caught Kurt glance at the uniform and role his eyes.

Blaine only acknowledged that action with a slight smirk before he mentally moved on from the subject, quickly, having made up his mind about it all already anyway, which Kurt of course did not know yet, but Blaine hoped the coffee date this afternoon, the first of this school year, would provide him with the opportunity to tell Kurt.

Although, something kept nagging at Blaine to tell the Warblers first, and ask some advice from them for the performance. In the end Blaine would make his decision who to tell first on a whim.

"Babe, what has your keyboard done to you?"

"What? No, nothing, it's …never mind."

"Kurt, please tell me what got you so worked up?"

"Rachel and Finn…"

"Not again, don't tell me this is still about…" Blaine said as he scrolled up to the little window in which sure enough the video was paused at the exact moment Finn and Rachel were kissing at Nationals.

Blaine rolled his eyes "You know babe, for someone who is gay you are strangely obsessed with that particular straight kiss."

Kurt only dignified this remark with a huff, already busy scrolling back down to the message board.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kurt? Should I go get Finn so we can bring it all out in the open?" Blaine added with a grin so wide, it looked like it could even hurt Blaine, whose ability to pull any kind of wildly exaggerated facial expression had only ever been truly rivaled by Sam and his mouth extraordinaire.

"Don't you dare," Kurt replied to Blaine, visibly fighting to suppress the smirk that was tugging at his lips with ever increasing force as he caught Blaine's downright silly grin, while he kicked of his shoes and opened the button on his blazer.

"Stupid blazer," Kurt mumbled under his breath and began hacking away at the keys again.

"Oh Babe. Calm down," Blaine said pulling a slightly reluctant Kurt of his chair and onto the bed, leaning against the headboard holding on to Kurt tight, who after a moment relaxed, resting his head against Blaine's chest.

Stroking Kurt's hair soothingly Blaine finally asked "Why are you so upset about it now? Even when it had just happened you were just fine with it."

"They are being so smug about it."

"Who?"

"Finn and Rachel, who else. Today in Glee they acted like it had not had any effect on the outcome of the competition, and that is just not true. I mean, I don't think Rachel would ever be so stupid as to pull something like that again, but Finn? He is in such a strange mood lately anyway. I don't know what he is thinking anymore. I don't think he does either. Last year he still talked about music and football scholarships, this year he is so closed off, has been ever since the last couple of weeks of summer break. I worry about him. These days you seem to be able to get nothing out of him anymore, nothing but smug looks and suggestive grins that make him look so damn stupid, that is. Not that I think he is."

"You need to stop worrying so much for him, he needs to figure that stuff out himself. Not everyone can know what they want from life as early and with as much certainty as you."

"Thank you, I think I needed to hear that. "

"My pleasure," Blaine replied placing a loving kiss on Kurt's forehead. Then he scrambled of the bed and reached for Kurt's laptop, pulling it over onto the bed in front of Kurt and himself, before settling back against the headboard. "So what were you exactly doing here?"

Blaine began to scroll through the several comments Kurt had left, and noticed that some where dated days back.

"Wait, that comment, that was you as well?" Blaine said a broad grin once again spreading all over his face.

"Yes," Kurt said with a look on his face that spoke more of amusement than guilt. "Why? How do you know that specific comment?"

Blaine began to snigger, which quickly turned into a full blown laugh "Well, you know how you have to pass Finn's room on the way to yours."

Kurt nodded.

"I overheard him and Rachel talking, well it is Finn and Rachel, so you know how she does most of the talking…" Kurt let out a laugh at that, before nodding again "…so she was saying how outrageous and inappropriate that comment was, and how it could only be more offensive if you replaced Jew with child, or midget or hobbit."

Kurt was outright laughing now, "I would never write 'Why is that T-Rex eating that Hobbit', seeing as you are my hobbit, and I therefore love the whole species."

"Aw. That is so weirdly sweet Babe," Blaine said chuckling and hugging Kurt a little closer to his chest.

"Coffee?", Kurt asked, eyes bright.

"Coffee," Blaine echoed warmly in reply, letting his left hand wander to take Kurt's right before moving to get up from Kurt's bed.


	5. PLANS

**VERY IMPORTANT FOR MY READERS; PLEASE PLEEEEEASE READ! THANK YOU! I AM STILL WRITING DON'T WORRY, JUST A SLIGHT CHANGE OF POSTING PLANS.  
><strong>

Hey guys, so I am still writing chapters for this, but, as you saw last week, I post them as I write them so they are not always in the right order to read as fillers for the show.

I want to change that, and the only way I can is by collecting them in the right order, and then posting 'Before You' at the end of season 3, as one big collection. That means I will be posting everything I collect for that one big post for now as one-shots every week, maybe two-shots sometimes.

This is basically to say that if you want to keep track of them you will have to put me on your author's alert.

Sorry about that, but posting it as the collection I want it to be will only work as one big post in the end. I hope you understand and are not too upset.

I will tag every one-shot that is connected to this with the initials to the episode it is a filler for, e.g. TPPP and IAU.

I hope you decide to stick with me.

I will be posting the next one-shot in a couple of minutes, working the last kinks out of it right now.

Love, M


End file.
